Anthros
by OneXMember
Summary: I thought of danny phantom in anthro form idk why but i did so no flags please this is my first fanfic


**I own nothing I came up with this idea of danny phantom In anthro form! **

**Danny: Timber wolf **

**Sam: black Panther **

**Tucker: A mutt **

**Sam's prov **

Today is horrible it the time of year where most males find there perfect female no one's going go for me I know it even as I walk with my to friends they looking at girls my ears where down I loved my best friend danny but he loved normal girls im not normal im a goth in different so now im just sad he never loved me I know that for a fact "Hey sam you ok?" I heard my best friend as "oh yah im fine" I said trying to keep my ears up and smile "you sure you seem kind of down?" he said not taking his eyes off me as we went to our lockers "yah im fine" I said trying to get him off my back "then why is your tail wrapped around you?" he said I looked at my tail damm it! **(A/N when a cats tail is around itself it's sad or scared I know this because my sister made me sit threw a 2 hour movie on how to understand your cat it was a nightmare!) **"So what's wrong Ms. Manson" he said I hated it when he called me that "nothing I just hate this time of year all the guys crazy thought no guy will go for me it just that my two only friends will be off looking for girls tucker left by the way" I said turning to my locker I could tell danny was looking around "sam look im sure guys like you I mean your beautiful young women" he said and I blushed he think im beautiful? "Thanks danny come on lets head to class" I said walking down the hall way with danny then I felt someone grab me "HEY!" I yelled then I was pinned to the wall "let me go!" I growled a jock had me pinned to the wall "Not a chance your one of the only single girls here and I think I want a little kitty cat" he said smirking then danny came "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he yelled and pounded on him his tail was up and so where his ears and he was growling at him the jock put his tail between his legs then it when up "Wanna fight? ok winner takes the goth!" he yelled "YOUR ON" danny yelled my eyes where wide danny as beat him up bad a crowed was around the fight danny was biting his neck and he bite his leg danny grabbed him and threw him and punched his jaw and kicked his gut the jock tried to give in but danny bit him again and he yet out a big yelp he got up and went running danny was still growling I was still wide eye he turned to everyone his eyes flashed neon green everyone yelped and went running danny walking up to me "danny?" I asked he now pinned me to the wall and he started to rub his sent all over me "danny what are you doing?" I said but he ignored me then I realized what he just did "DANNY DID YOU JUST MARK ME AS YOUR MATE!?" I shouted again he didn't listen he just hugged me tight but I couldn't help but purr I was purring loud I never purr! I soon get use to this and I rested my head on his chest and he put his chin on my head I heard him whisper "your mine forever that jerk won't ever even look at you if he does I will snap his neck" danny said then I heard the bell ring "danny snap out of it we got to get to class" I said he let go on me and nodded we ran to class room and made it just in time I went to my seat as class went on the jock we pinned me on the wall came in he yelped as danny growled at him he slowly made his way to Mr. Lancer's desk with his tail between his legs and gave him a note saying he won't be here and is going home then he got out as fast as he can. no one looked at me not even the teacher Mr. Lancer the bear or Mrs. . Tetslaff the Queen of the jungle she's a lion! At lunch the lunch lady blindly put food on my plate I went to my seat with danny and tucker "hey guys" I said I sat next to danny "hey sam" tucker said not looking up "danny won't hurt you, you can see me" I said "umm when you walked in I looked and he growled at me so no thank you" tucker said I looked around everyone still had their tails between their legs as for cats it was wrapped around them tight other animals ears down even lions where scared! Though out school everyone left me alone when I walked out of school tucker went bolting home danny walked up to me "Im sorry I did that I just loosed control would you like me to fly you home?" danny said looking at me with pleading eyes I Couldn't say no I didn't want to anyways "sure" I said smiling he looked around to make sure no one saw he went ghost and picked me up bridal style I closed my eyes as the wind brushed my face I looked up to danny and smiled at him he saw me and smiled to I blushed and looked down it was cool I liked flying when I made it to my house he when through my window and put me down I missed the feeling of being in his arms but oh well "Thanks danny" I said smiling he just turned back human and smiled at me I got my homework out "Wanna start on homework?" I asked he nodded and got him homework out we worked in silently then danny brock it "sam are you mad I you know marked you?" danny asked I froze "no you were just trying to protect me I don't mind plus no one is mean to me so thanks" I said trying not to look at him "no I mean like are you happy I marked you and glad your mine?" I heard danny asked I blushed forget it I can't take it "yah im glad why do you think I was purring when you hugged me you know I almost never purr" I said looking at him and smiling I saw a huge grin go up his face then he started to get closer to me and soon we were inches away from our lips meeting "then mind if I do this" I heard danny whisper then his lips crashed into mine I kissed danny back his lips where soft it was a gentle kiss after what felt like years we parted for air we were breathing slowly "I don't mind one bit" I said smiling

**The next day **

It didn't go unnoticed that danny was hugging my and nuzzling my neck a few people looked but danny tried to keep his anger down I was purr which I can see lots of people were shocked by. When I got to my locker danny let go and tucker came looking down "tucker danny is keeping his anger down don't worry tucker slowly lifted his head when danny didn't growl he smiled "nice to know the old danny's back and not the scared danny" he said laughing and danny smiled "yah I kinda loss control" danny said with a laugh "so are you guys together?" tucker asked I smiled and danny hugged me from behind "yah" danny said and I started to purr again "WOW sam are you purring?" tucker said wide eye "yah I know I haven't purred in years" I said smiling looking at danny "I knew danny can make you happy but not this happy! No one can get you to purr!" he shouted I laughed "whatever tuck" I said "come on danny and no growling at the teacher" I said smirking "ok ok but someone pushes you there going end up in the hospital for 5 months" danny said he grabbed my hand and led me to class


End file.
